


Lightbulb

by pippinmctaggart



Series: LOTR Drabbles [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Beginnings, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-04
Updated: 2004-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart





	Lightbulb

 

Elijah stared at Dom, then at Billy. Backed up until the edge of the counter bit into his arse.

“What do you mean— _join_ you?” he asked, involuntarily shivering.

Billy spoke softly, unhurriedly. “We mean, ‘Lij, that we want you to stay tonight. With us.”

“You mean— _with_ you?” he squeaked.

Dom chuckled, but made no move to close the distance. “Lightbulb, meet ‘Lijah. ‘Lijah, lightbulb.”

Billy shushed him.

“But—I didn’t know,” Elijah whispered. “I didn’t know.”

“Now you do,” Billy looked at him steadily.

Elijah swallowed, stepped toward them hesitantly. “Pancakes for breakfast?”

Strong arms pulled him in.


End file.
